Manda
Manda (マンダ, Manda), also known as ShodaiManda (初代マンダ ShodaiManda) is a serpentine kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Manda was a calm and peaceful kaiju, who only ever attacked whenever it was in danger or to assist others in combat. She was very friendly to Gaira and Varan, and was one of the former's few true allies. Upon being revived as a cyborg by Doktor Cog, Manda became completely emotionless and machine-like, with the only thing left of an emotion was her seething hatred for those who got her killed (MekaGoji especially). History Backstory Manda was one of the many monsters living on Monster Island was friends with Gaira and Varan. She later appeared in the fight against to fight Ghidestroyer, only then to get eaten by Ghidestroyer who absorbed her power into him along with the deceased Mother Kumonga. However, her remains were found by Doktor Cog, who then took her to his island and then revived her as a cyborg, that way she could be used as the Martian Nazi Party's secret weapon. Return: The Unlovely ShannonGoji Manda appeared near the end of the RP where she arrived and fired her electrical beam down at ShannonGoji, killing her. Manda then made her move to TripGoji and Sevengar however, intent on killing them next. Cyber-Manda Manda reappeared to TripGoji and Sevengar, revealing herself to have become "Cyber-Manda". Victory Demon then ordered her to defeat TripGoji and Sevengar as a test fight/show of Nazi superiority. Cyber-Manda gave quite the fight at first, tanking their attacks and firing her electrical beam and eye beams at them, before then Garasharp arrived to combat against her. Cyber-Manda then fired out her stream of flames down against Garasharp, Sevengar and TripGoji; Garasharp dodged out of the way, slithering across the area, then lunging forwards and slams her jaws into the cyborgs neck, curling her body around her instantly. Cyber-Manda struggled and also then avoided TripGoji's bullets as he opened fired at her; also then literally catching the bullets with her teeth and shooting them out. Cyber-Manda then used her electroshock attack against Garasharp to let her go; Garasharp growled in pain, but instead, the electrical energy is sort of absorbed into her horns. She growls, uncoiling off but her horns spark and crackle with lightning before blasting her arc ray at the cyborg in the face; Cyber-Manda then rolled across, with Sevengar then firing missiles all around Cyber-Manda's area. Cyber-Manda was able to avoid some of the missiles; Cyber-Manda then fired her eye beams at TripGoji and Garasharp, creating some explosions around them. Garasharp was hit by the attack, snarling as smoke rises off her body from the attack. She slithered forwards at increased speed and then dashes passed the cyborg, slashing the claws on her hood across Cyber-Manda's side, to which then Cyber-Manda slashed her claws against Garasharp. TripGoji then threw Hausu Cat Ghost and Dancing Skeleton at Cyber-Manda, temporarily distracting her. Garasharp and Cyber-Manda then continued to duke it out, with Garasharp stabbing her tail against Cyber-Manda and Cyber-Manda firing her fire breath against Garasharp. WIP Abilities Manda= Manda's original form. *'Constricting Body:' Manda can coil into the opponent and attempt to crush them. *'Fire Breath:' Manda can spit fire. *'Adept Swimmer:' Manda can swim at fast speeds underwater. |-|Cyber-Manda= Upon being rebuilt and given new life as "Cyber-Manda" (サイバー マンダ SaibāManda), Cyber-Manda is now much doubly as strong as she used to be and her swimming power and strength and durability is increased. On top of that, she is given new powers such as: * Electroshock: Cyber-Manda can emit a powerful and painful shocking electro-energy currents from her body when constricting her foes. * Electrical Beam: Cyber-Manda can fire out an electrical beam from her mouth at her opponents. It is capable of creating big explosions. * Fire Breath: Cyber-Manda can fire out a stronger version of her original fire breath at her foes. * Eye Beams: Cyber-Manda can fire lasers out from her eyes. * Burrowing: Cyber-Manda can burrow underground at fast speeds. * Sharp Claws: Cyber-Manda has very sharp metal claws to which she can use for combat. * Enhanced Reflexes:' Cyber-Manda appears to have enhanced reflexes; as she was able to catch TripGoji's bullets with merely only her teeth and with no damage in sight and then spit the bullets back aways. She was also able to dance and avoid out of the ways of Sevengar's missiles in time. * More to be added. Trivia * Manda was originally used by GarudaGoji, then Gallibon the Destroyer, then Flaredragon00 to then back to Gallibon. * Manda's transformation into Cyber-Manda is meant to be an homage/reference to Locutus of Borg from Star Trek: The Next Generation. * Currently, Manda does not seem to be aware of Gaira's, Varan's and Godzillan's current status. * Manda having been revived and now serving a force of evil (a faction of Nazis no less) is similar to the Winter Soldier from the Captain America comics. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Predators Category:Dragons Category:Serpents Category:Reptilian Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Female Category:Resurrected Category:Cyborgs Category:Tragic Villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Villains Category:Becoming Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)